Akatuki's new Member
by lili-gaaralover
Summary: Akatsuki gets a new member no one really knows.She gose to Kohona to spy on Naruto. But she gets cought up with the hunt for sauske and is deturmaned to help out not yaoi no paring yet


Hey this is my first fanfic I hope you like it I don't own the Akatsuki or Naruto so chillax peace.

" Where's the nail polish. Un"?

" The what"?

" Nail polish the evil man's best friend, yeah"

" Oh we ran out yesterday."

" WHO WAS THE LAST TO USE IT yeah"?

" Deidara don't yell, and Tobi did it"

" Doing what he can't get to his nails. Yeah."

"… He used it as paint for the prison room."

"…. Idiot"

"TOBI GET IN HERE! Un!"

" I'm a little busy Deidara-san"

" Well you were last to use the Nail pol -"

"I am out of paint so I have to get some more okay with you Deidara"

" Don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying, um, crap I forgot what I was going to say. Yeah."

**Two weeks later**

A girl in blue and white outfit pulled the heavy suitcase up to a large door. She knocked, or banged on the door. It opened a crack and a masked with a hole in it looked at her.

" You got the goods." He said.

" If you mean nail polish yes. But sir I need to come in to decide what's yours and other clients." The girl asked.

"Well" he paused to look at the name tag " Lili I have to get permission to let you in. you can wait in the living room please follow me there having a meeting so you have to be quite." Tobi said letting Lili into the dark room.

"Where-"

" Shhh quite."

" Sorry."

They crept silently in till Tobi fell with a loud thud.

" Yo Tobi what you creeping around for. Yeah " Asked Deidara.

" Didn't want to disturb you guys so im gonna go now ok oh and can I bring in a friends."

" Heck no. Yeah."

" Okay thanks." With that Tobi pushed Lili into the living room and closed the door.

" You got the Purple and Black right." Asked Lili.

" Yep And Pink." Tobi said.

" Pink? For you lady friends right"? Lili Asks trying not to laugh.

" Nope, It's for Leader so he can paint his nails."

" Right, um where's your bathroom." Lili said she didn't have to go but the mask was really creeping her out.

" Down the hall on the left, or right, I don't know."

" Okay I'll find it." Lili said Walking to the hall Tobi mentioned.

Lili's Pov 

I went to the first room on the right. When I opened it a gust of stink hit me." Oh that's nasty." I looked in side and I saw skeletons all over the place. In the back there was a window with a plant on the sill. I closed the door coughing.

" Oh that's Zetsu's room. The ones on the right are defiantly not the bathrooms." He said.

" Oh Really." I said walking to the other side of the hall. Opened the door. Puppets lined the walls and in the back was a picture of something. I didn't dare go in there. So I went next door. In side were bags and bags of something. On the wall there was the words " Art is a BANG"

" Um do you really not know where the bathroom is in your own house"? I asked the young man that had bought the nail polish.

" It's not my house." He said.

" A Visitor. Are you sure that it wasn't some one else who bought the Nail polish I mean all of you for a bunch of guys." I opened the next door. I was expecting something to jump out at me but it was just a dark room with a bed and a nightstand. That's It. I walked farther in the room.

" You shouldn't be in here." Said a voice be hind me.

" Oh I'm sorry I just was looking for the bathroom and got lost I." I said turning a round. The man had the strangest eyes. I tried not to stair, which was not hard cus at home I'm scolded for doing so. I fixed my eyes on his headband. The Village hidden in the leaves huh, I thought. Then I saw it was crossed out. A missing Nin, then that means, " crap. Look I'm really sorry I was delivering nail polish. I'll just be going now." I let out a fake laugh then rushed past him. I got back into the Living room when I saw six more guys.

" Hey what are you doing here"? Shouted one shark looking man.

" Oh that's the delivery girl. Can't you see the name tag on her shirt" said a Silver headed man.

" Can I eat her"? Asked the plant dude. I couldn't even scream I was so scared.

" Now Zetsu lets treat our guest as we treat any other person we bring here," said a shadowy figure in the corner.

" Well everyone we bring even close to here we suck the bijuu out of them and let Zetsu eat them." Said the Blonde.

" No really I was going to leave I just came to drop of the nail polish. So take yours or whatever and I'll be leaving." I said shaking my hands. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

" How about we throw her in the prison in till I decide what to do with her."

" But I'm not done with it yet I have to finish the paint and put the furniture in there." My client said.

" Shut up Tobi." Said Blondie It looked at me. " Anything you wanna say"?

" Are You a Boy or are you a girl"? I asked. It's hard to tell with the cloak and everything.

"WHAT DOSE IT FREAKIN' LOOK LIKE."

" You don't want me to answer." I said.

" Alright kid lets so" Said one of the men pushing me toward somewhere.

Itachi's Pov 

We followed Leader into the kitchen after the girl was taken away. We waited for Hidan to come back before Leader started talking.

" Who let her in again"? He Asked. Everyone Started At Tobi.

" I asked didn't I" He said.

" I said no" Deidara said crossing his arms.

" No you said yeah." Tobi said pointing in the air.

" I heard him say yes and no actually," Sasori said.

" Anyway we need to do something about that. No one was supposed to know where the hideout is except the members and Tobi. What do we do "?

" Sell Her" Suggested Kakuzu

"Eat her." Said Zetsu.

" All good but all of those would be getting rid of her. Shouldn't we use Her as spy or something." Asked Sasori.

" Right know one really knows her so that's good." Said Leader." Kisame fetch the girl.'

" Dose it have to be fetch. Can't it be go get, or retrieve"? He mumbled following orders.

Okay a couple things you need to know. THIS STORIE WILL NOT CONSIT OF ANYONE DYING. EVERYONE LIVES. Cus there is some peeps that are still watching Naruto on TV and don't know swat about the Manga. YOU NEED TO READ IT SO THE REST OF THE PEEPS CAN STOP BEING CONFUSED. Anyway, No one dies. No one has died. Okay ok.


End file.
